kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Two of HSNE is up now. Complete with card games. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6076293/1/High_School_Never_Ends :On motorcycles ! :DDDDD Okay, I'd better shut up now... I'll go take a look. ^_^ 02:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not on motorcycles, just in the cafeteria. And Riku pwns Pence at his own game. :Niiiiice. (Gah, ^ YGOTAS reference.) 02:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: What did you think? I remember this ! :D Or is it because most of it is largely the part of HSNE which I already read ? 03:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :You've seen half of it already. What did you think of the card game? Lovely card game. ^_^ 03:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I based parts of it off of YGO, in case you couldn't tell. I can tell. :D But aren't most TCGs based on the same principle ? 03:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose. Of course, that was a beta, so I have an excuse if any cards/rules get changed. Sounds good to me :D 03:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you still visiting me? Pwease. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 12:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If (and only if) I have transport. Otherwise you'll have to come visit me in Herts. :P 13:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) From Hertfordshire (damn it) to Macclesfield is like a two-three hour drive. If not, trains run very fast in the English countryside. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 22:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If I have enough to get a train during one of the holiday seasons, okay, why not. I'll stop by. 22:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC- Whenever Possible Hi...I guess you know why I'm sending this... maggosh 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Got it... 02:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi again... maggosh 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :And again...sorry. maggosh 02:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ...sorry. maggosh 14:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I just got up, and I was wondering if you could come on... maggosh 13:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, looky!! IRC, s'il te plait See the above. :Je ne peux pas ; je suis au poste de travail... 03:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Then why are you on KHW? lol enjoy work. :Parce que je travaille sur un ordi, voila pourquoi. 03:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Catcha later? :Sure. Tonight. I'll be on by then. 03:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Aww... that means I have to wake up early! :p :You had better ! :P 03:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Before I leave! Don't forget me!!! Take care of yourself! Don't talk to weird peoples!!! I'sh the only exception! Have fun! Not to much fun! Play mario! DRAW PICTURES!!! Watch Gintama when your sad! :'D . Sing like the angels!! Get 8 hours of sleep ;-; Play KH and Don't forget to study! BECOME THE BEST DANG LAWYER THERE IS!!!! ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; Don't leave.... ;-; *chibi glomps* ;-; (^ I sound weird :o) :/me glomps tightly. ^_^ I won't forget you. And most of all, do take care, and when you come back, please, ping me. I'll be waiting. :Truth be told, I don't wanna go into practice. Well, here's to opportunities ! A la prochaine ! 01:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My Latest Work I don't know if you already have seen it but I finished with my latest work: EXEC_TEIWAZ/. The first half is all in Receld with computer like trasnlation so it's a little confusing... you can ignore that... The secong part uses simple Standard Grammar save for the last command. I really need to make a Receld Language guide. I have the whole Dialect in my head but I don't know how to explain it... :P 19:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll go see it. ^_^ 00:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I hope you like it... I really enjoy crafting in Receld... cause although it seems complicate and confusing... it's actually much easier than Hymmnos. It only takes longer to do. 01:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh speaking of which, how do you say wait in Hymmnos ? "I'm tired of waiting for you" could mean Was i ga _____ yor ? I know "I'm tired of listening to you could mean Was i ga reen yor... right ? 01:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... wait... That's the one of the words that I regret that Hymmnos do not have. But Was i ga is a good way to say tired. I can look and see if I can find somethign close to wait. EDIT:It's not perfect but it's close: Was i ga pak yor. It would translate literally as: I'm tired of making time for you. You can gte metaphorical and give it the wait meaning. Hope I helped you. 01:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thaaaaanks ! ^_^ 02:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you writing a song? Also. I listened to XaaaCi with lyrics... once the Yeeel part started I almost cryed. My heart is aching. I think our Mother Earth feels just liek Ciela. :'( 02:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could write a song, but the only things I ever have for it are the emotions and perhaps the music. >_> 02:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh oh! If you give me the emotions and the Background Story, I can give you a terrific Hymn! 03:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'll start the download. Like any Ar tonelico song, I'll use the download spell. Just for theatrical purpose: Fou paks ra exec hymmnos MISERICORDE Was yea ra chs hymmnos yor, en chsee fwal fwal yor. Exec drone hymmnos MISERICORDE enter TNE_FEHU_EOLIA_ARTONELICO Download is done... now here is the Hymn: EXEC_MISERICORDE/. Fou ki ga vit faiy lir, nx ewle futare tim oz vonn. I saw a moment of light, followed by years of darkness. Was I ga tim, SAASH, beng hynne mea reen yor? How long more, Lord, before my whispers are heard? Was au ga fandel werllra werlwe mea? How many more tears must I cry? Wee quel gagya rro yorra vit her dest ciel, walasye toe ciel, See this desolate world, the people in it, Whou degle en stel hers whou haf nel, Who ravage and plunder those who have nothing, Vit hers whou yorra accrroad knawa hers See the people whom you have endowed with intelligence, Herra iem na melenas yor. Who now turn away from you. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah '' but not without hoping that things will be better.'' Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. Was yea ra vit yaha enclone mea, nx raklya oz spiritum I saw smiles all around me, followed by the weeping of the souls. Was au ga na vit titilia willie shen here Here I don't find even the smallest glimmer of light. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah but not without hoping that things will be better. Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. vit ciellenne re chs noglle ween gauto See the skies, blackened in smoke, Vit karf sphilar, gettra desfel. See these hearts, tanited with hatred, Was guwo gaya rre karf walasye whou Dia oz dor ciel. These are the people who rule this Earth. Presia! Suwant mea! Was quel gaya na firle pauwel Help me, please ! I feel powerless. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah but not without hoping that things will be better. Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. 14:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi People's Feelings. Misericorde The topic's name sounds like a Movie Title. Anyway. I posted EXEC_MISERICORDE in the ARM and it actually got amazing reviews: *The melody is soothing. *The lyrics makes people re-think about their actions *The story is simply amazing. *In the surface it's a sad Hymn. In it's depths it's actually hopeful and beautiful. *People loved you and your voice. They also loved the story. This was all got on the ARM Chat. Here is one from the actual Forum, from Geiky. The only other Brazilian there. I agree with all this. I'm just doing this so you know how loved you and your Hymn got so quickly. It seems that they liked the combo we made. I hope we can do this again someday. ^_^ EDIT: As you can guess, Geiky crafted Solitaire in inspiration of your Hymn. :It looks more like a TMO (The Making Of) :P :Anyway. I'm glad ! Oh and guess what happened. See this : :pura_8 @TroisNyxEtienne Was yea ra firle, yorr hymme bautifal hymmnos! :Il y a environ 13 heures via Tween en réponse à TroisNyxEtienne :Retweeté par vous :This guy didn't follow me, but I'm flattered all the same. Anyway, once again, infel yor. ♥ I say we do it ! *highfives RND* 03:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY! You are gathering fans! Next time we need to make a happy Hymn. *Highfives back* 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of the latter half of EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. ? Believe me, that second half is actually so catchy we can stuff Riverdance into it. :D But consider that I won't have access to percussions (that vid is my last practice vid...) 12:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, something like Arphage. The Was yea ra parts always get stucked in my head. I know that you won't be able to play the drums... 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /me mopes in a corner... I have a few hopes during my time in Hertfordshire, but I just hope these ideas get accepted : #Drole de Creepie music video #An item involving Arphage. This is a definite must for all Riverdance fans. :D #And I don't know if I'll be joining the Student Council or UH Philharmonic - there's a good side and a price to pay for each. If I join UH Philly, then I might perhaps be able to suggest a few items (hint hint ^_-). Meanwhile, before we start on the happy song, I have my friend's set of emotes to send to you. 12:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend's set of emotes? 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I see. Well, I gladly accept her emotions. Bur what do you mean by: "The sequence is, mine, hers, perhaps yours and whoever else's, then repeat." 13:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can do BG vocals, though it'll take more files + more work. ;-) I'm willing to do it. 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! I gave up on the Binasphere. Takes to much time to do >.> But the command line is all done. I'm still looping Miserciorde. I've listened to it the whole day. ^_^ No kidding ? o.O 23:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Yeah! Misericorder is great. Also, I finished the first "part" of the song. the happy part. Now I'm of to the sadness. 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Suhweet :D I think I know how to make my Hymmnos voice distinct already. 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's Thanks To... Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! IRC It is absolutely imperative that you get onto any IRC Channel and use /query MemoServ anything-here. I have left memos for you to read that you absolutely must be aware of. Also, in regards to your "fight for the IRC," I want you to read my user page. I think you need to realize just what it is that you are fighting to save, and how that reflects upon the way the IRC behaves properly as the KHWiki should. However, I've also received (minor) word of some sort of plan you have regarding the IRC, so that may resolve some of your issues. Thanks much! -- 01:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you received a bit of the plan. I did read your userpage, and I must say this isn't the first time that a similar occurence has happened. I know what it is I'm fighting to save - and that I will do. 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Read Userboxes MA Inprovemente time! Aide Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... please Can u help me with something pleaseKhruler 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thank u Khruler 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) MA Template Signature. Hello Troisnyxetienne. I recently created a signature (Two actually.) and was wondering if there was anyway to add it on to my chat easily and without having to copy/paste all of that coding. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} Also, I used the Keyblade Master images in the signature but realised that they may belong to you and I may need to ask your permission first, so I'm posting both signatures for you see (You can see them at the end of both of these comments.) and wondering (If you do claim ownership to these.) if I may use them. As well as ask if there is a gold one that I could use to better represent my current "Terra" theme. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} :It's not mine ; LegoAlchemist made them. Quite a number of people are using these. :As for a gold one, there isn't one just yet, but I can perhaps quickly edit one on GIMP in the event you're using a userpage-based sig template, like mine. 13:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT 13:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Shall I gather them on your userspace so you can switch between sigs at any time during editing ? And I have four sigs to my name on KHW, minus the Wikia default one. Ahh. Alright. Thanks anyway then. What? I guess so, sure? Thanks? Uh, to both of the next two lines. And I think I see from your post how the signature works... let me see if my experiment works. Expermient worked so I know how to use my signature much easier now. :That's great ! ^_^ 22:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Faulty image Hello I was just editing the Stop magic page and noticed one of the pictures in the KHI section doesn't show but the file is there. I'm not sure how to fix stuff like like that so just thought i should tell someone.--Memorized :I think one of the pics was deleted.... I'll see what I can do, on my return. 22:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Terra Theme - New Screens Help! lol Hey Troi! Long time no see huh? How are you? Could you help me with the templates over here? I tried to copy Xiggie's template cause they're super dupa awesome but something just isn't right. And yes I wrote that it's Xiggie's :P —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 12:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see to it... 13:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And do you know anyone here who would be willing to help the poor Organization XIII Wiki. I didn't make it though. They have little to no full length articles. Think you can get anybody to go help them I'm alone there lol? They're not trying to copy our Wiki by the way they just want all the organization stuff. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 16:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :OXIII ? I'm not really sure... You either rewrite the story for each OXIII member or give credit to KHW if you're taking KHW's story. You can easily have : 14 characters, several scores of weapons, gears, the entire material of Days concerns the OXIII. And I'm not sure what else, really... 00:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Geeze that's a lot. I would give a ton of credit to this wiki, but I don't know where to put it haha. So how have you been? —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 05:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :You could make a template, like what we do for "unofficial translations", and say "This text fragment has been taken from }", so that it will apply to any text you use from any wiki. :Side note, I've been okay lah, just bogged down by work, visa apps, and now I've got the flu. A chest cold, to be precise. >_< So now I'm on meds, and I just hope and pray it heals. 12:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks :( I hate getting chest colds or the flu >< I also hate medicine, unless it tastes like bubble gum 8D I hope you get better soon! —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 17:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so too... ^_^ Side note, there are new covers on YT (plus an extra vid thrown in for kicks), wanna check them out ? 01:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Re:COM Q Hey, TNE, quick question, you have the japanese Re:COM, right? Is the button for Superglide still ? I'm trying to rewrite the page. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, Glide is upgraded automatically to Superglide, hence the buttons for triggering it are + . 23:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, that's weird, the English version still had it as ... And it was in KHFM... Do you know if it was different in the original Japanese version? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I believe it was also + , because to my knowledge, these two existed as separate abilities. 23:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC)